Expelling the Poison and Finding Strength
by mssnay
Summary: Jason finally sees the light. LIASON COMPLETE


**I dedicate this mindless madness to Huma for inspring the K9P2 into exerting some revenge. Enjoy my hateage. It feels...oh so good!**

Prompt: "Decadence isn't easy"

* * *

Jason Morgan was a man who would never be deemed as decadent. His life was simple and basic, with the exception of his beloved pool table and his custom built black and chrome Harley. So when he caught the passionate glare of the tiny brown-eyed brunette attempting to shove a chunk of General Tso chicken down his throat, he asked himself, _'How the hell did I get here?'_

She was an attractive woman, but never had he thought that she would end up being _his_ woman. From the moment they met, she had the tendency to annoy him to the brink of madness, and the past year only proved that she succeeded. He _was_ mad. Crazy. Deranged. His life had become an intricate web of self-pity, blinded loyalty and downright stupidity. Their relationship was born on a lie and although he grew to care for her, he realized he was not in love with her.

Sam was a distraction that grew into more after the death of her and Sonny's baby, but Jason's sense of duty and obligation quickly devolved into a relationship that he never wanted with her. In the beginning, she was a spunky, driven woman who didn't take shit from anybody, and he respected her for that. But now, she became a cancer, a hideous boil that clings to him and sucks out each and every breath he dares to take. He carries her like a useless, deadened limb he needed to sever as soon as humanly possible.

God, the revered mob enforcer was drowning in this ridiculous relationship. It had been five excruciating months since his brain surgery and since leaving the split-pea colored walls of General Hospital, his newly revived brain had not been able to forget the angel whose soft-spoken melodic voice and glorious vibrant smile urged him to heal each and everyday she visited him.

He tuned out the incessant rambling concerning the magnificence of MSG in Chinese food that his _fiancée_ uttered and chose to think about the woman who lovingly cared for him while he lay helpless. She fought off Carly's and Sam's intrusions to insure a quiet yet speedy recovery. They spent hours reacquainting themselves with one another. Their lives had changed drastically, allowing time to widen their once close relationship into bits of passing information from others.

Every time she glided into his room to check his vitals and update his chart, she offered him a pleasant smile that only worked to draw him into her world and wonder if he could be apart of it again. She was married to Lucky and they were raising Cameron together, as a family and it hurt, because _he_ had Elizabeth …as his wife.

"So, I thought that maybe we could go back to Hawaii and spend some alone time. Jason?"

He urgently shook the thoughts of what he could have had with the woman that got away and found the clucking wombat sitting next to him staring, as usual. His blank icy eyes stared back and he offered her a sarcastic "What?" then returned his attention to the blazing Moo Shoo Pork in the container cradled in his hand. Damn, he could really go for a number three from Kelly's.

His ditzy companion didn't even notice the regret brewing in his eyes. She just continued on with her babbling. "We've been through so much," she whined while shifting her form on the couch, "this past year and now that we're engaged, I just thought that maybe we could…"

"I gotta go." The three words punched through his lips like a fist and he rose to his feet. Jason refused to look at her because he knew her big brown eyes would be swimming in tears and he just didn't want to have to deal with that anymore. Sam used that look to break him down for far too long and he was done with it and _definitely_ done with her. He was grateful for her support and friendship, but god he deserved better. Jason Morgan was through being led around by his nose.

With a thump, he plunked the food on the table and headed for the door. "Wait, Jason?" she screeched while following behind him like the wagging tail she'd been all year.

She didn't faze him anymore. He snagged his leather jacket off of the desk and quickly darted out of the confining penthouse, slamming the door in her face. Jason ignored the elevator and shoved the metal door to the stairs, descending as if the hounds of hell were biting at his boots.

When he reached the basement, he flung his jean clad leg over the bike and exhaled. He was free, even for a little while. He jammed the key into the ignition hearing the motor come to life and sped out of the parking garage with a heavy heart. For far too long he allowed Sam to saddle herself to his back and he was tired of carrying her and her problems. He cared for her, but it wasn't love. Never love. That honor belonged to the angel who healed his body and his heart. All he had to now was convince her of that and pray that maybe, just maybe…

THE END


End file.
